


The Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Imagery, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Weddings, like tons of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The couples wedding from the view of an outsider. This fic contains a bunch of imagery (especially on the dresses *squeal*)This is a creative writing assignment for school, I thought it was okay and decided to post it on here!





	The Wedding

_ Today is the day,  _ I told myself. The day for the wedding has finally come and I’ve never seen such an event quite like this. It is unique in its’ decor and the intriguing food palette displayed on the table to the left. I’ve never seen anything like it all. In the courtroom, the window sills were adorned with a velvety red material that surely costs more than me. The fabric had dazzling gold twine bordering the edges. The whole thing made for a very royal and important looking establishment. There were many Amazonian influences, due to Hippolyta, and they were gorgeous. The simple plants and exotic flowers she had her personal handmaidens bring brightened the place up. It truly looked like something out of a fairy tale. Normally, someone in the castle wouldn’t be as amazed as I am by the décor, but I’m not of these lands. I was one of the many other royal servants sent over as a gift from my country to make peace with Athens. I’m not upset though, the sights I’ve witnessed from my time of 2 years here has been unforgettable. Settling here was hard, I have ghostly white skin, and my eyes close when I smile. It was often that I got dirty looks from others. It’s safe to say I look very different from the native Athenians.  

_ Today is the day,  _ I told myself again, for good measure. Theseus is too kind to us servants. As payment for our services, he’s going to let us watch the wedding! We don’t get seats but, nobody objects to this, we  _ are _ servants after all. A grandfather clock near the banquet table ticks, counting down the time of the start of the ceremony. It’s carved with the Titan, Kronos, god of time, I note. There’re only a couple minutes left until the ceremony officially starts, but many nobles have already taken their seats and are near jumping in anticipation. I hear James, Jem for short, calling me back towards the wall to take my place in waiting. The music starts, and I almost laugh in giddiness. The first couple walks together onto the aisle, linking arms. Weddings here must be different from back home, usually the groom waits for the bride at the altar and then the bride walks out with her father leading her.  

Hippolyta and Theseus are the first on the walkway. Her dress is exquisite! It has pearls beaded along the bodice, and diamonds encrusted in her white gloves that shine in the light. There are visible seams on the torso of her dress, looking of a corset. It flatters her body shape and the train of her dress is held off the ground by her faithful amazons. She has a veil over her head, and you can see the darkness of her hair seep through the sheer material. She’s holding a bouquet of flowers, native to Themiscrya, the land of the amazons. Even in such a feminine and vulnerable outfit, she emanates authority and power. It unarms me, how in love she looks and how happy. I think of James; I don’t know why though. Everyone knows that her and Theseus have an arranged marriage, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t find love in the situation. It’s clear now, they are truly happy from this betrothment. Then I notice Theseus, he looks dashing. But I’m not as intrigued by his outfit as I am Hippolyta's’. Men's formal outfits always look the same to me, no matter the occasion. He still has an air of grace and happiness around him. They look good with each other; I say in my mind.  

Next, after Hippolyta and Theseus stopped at the altar and looked towards each other than taking each other's hands. Demetrius and Helena appeared in the door, a new song plays, and they begin walking. Helena looks as gorgeous as ever, she doubts herself often and doesn’t notice the beauty in which she holds. She’s wearing a traditional Greek style dress. It’s a simple shape, but the jewelry is what makes it a  _ wedding  _ dress. The jewelry is a large golden necklace, the string is red which matches the color of her headband which is holding a toile veil. The dress has gold embroidery on the bottom, to bring out the gold in the necklace. It’s odd for her, she usually wears much more interesting things, but this is simple, and it looks  _ perfect _ on her. She looks euphoric, I don’t blame her, if I had a crush on a man for that long and finally got to marry him, I’d be over the moon too. Her eyes are glazed over in jubilant tears. Beside her Demetrius is smiling so bright it can rival the sun.  He wears a simple suit but, it matches Helena’s dress, so they look like a proper couple. They walk down the aisle slowly, holding in barely contained excitement, akin to someone about to adopt a puppy, but stronger of course. At the end of the walkway, Helena stands beside Hippolyta and Demetrius beside Theseus. Facing each other, they grasp hands and I can see Demetrius squeeze her hands. Helena squeezes back.  

A different song plays and I recognize it. It’s a well-known inspirational song played on the lyre; musicians play it often in the town square. The song tells a story of love between two people who are forbidden to be with each other. At the end of the song, the lovers defy the fates and are granted their wish to spend eternity together. It is one of the only love stories that does not end tragically. I think the song is perfectly fit for Lysander and Hermia. They enter the room and I hear Egeus grumble unhappily, all the servants know that he wished for her to marry Demetrius rather than Lysander. I gasp when I see Hermia, she looks  _ ravishing _ . She’s wearing my dream wedding dress; I’ll never get to wear a thing like it for my wedding though, because of my family’s traditions. The dress is in classy Athenian wedding fashion. It’s the type of dress that has the fabric attached to rings you put on, so when your hands lift the fabric follows and makes you look like a bird. They look so entertaining! Some of the same type dresses I’ve seen in Athens have owl patterns, to honor Athena, their token goddess. Hermia wears a golden leaf crown, accenting the gold in her eyes. It looks lovely with her shade of skin, with the gold bringing out the darkness of her complexion. Lysander looks swash-buckling in his suit which is, might I add, almost the same thing as Demetrius and Theseus. I’ll never understands men's fashion; I shake my head in mock sorrow. They walk the aisle gracefully to the rhythm of their song. They reach the end and take up the same position as the other couples. The faces they have on are enough to express the love between them. 

The ceremony went smoothly from there on, the happy couples said their vows and there was minimal bitter grumbling from Egeus. I think he’s softening up with seeing how happy his daughter is with Lysander. Us servants served the nobles with wine and food. It was a joyous after party. Once all the guests had their food and were just mingling, Theseus said we were free from duties at the time and could enjoy ourselves at the party. It was quite obvious that Helena, Lysander and perhaps myself were drunk. I’m sure that I probably said things that would’ve had me on the floor in embarrassment if I was conscious of it. The only thing I remember from the after party is James leading me to my quarters and maybe kissing my forehead? It was probably a dream. Today was fun, I recount. I don’t regret being sent here and I don’t think I ever will. The couples lived happily from there on and so did I.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
